Words were needed after all
by Chickee1
Summary: Sequel to No words were said. Jack and Sam continue to work on thier new relationship with obstacles forming around them.
1. Chapter 1

_Words were needed after all _

A/N: Sequel to "No Words Were Needed"

A/N: I wasn't going to put a song in here but as I was writing it up this was playing and I felt it fit perfectly. The song is Ray LaMontagne "Hold you in my arms"

A/N: Jack and Sam have been together since the end of Heroes Pt 2, therefore the episodes certain have been changed to suit the new relationship.

A/N: These are moments that have will lead up to my take on Threads. I have only chosen to do a few specific episodes that I felt could have had a good S/J storyline however didn't therefore, in my story they do.

A/N: This story started just after Jack has had the ancient knowledge downloaded into his brain.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

**Lost City: **

Jack made his way to the liquor store after leaving the base, not wanting to answer anyone's questions or hear anyone's pity, and from there he headed home. The General had given him the weekend to get things in order, Jack shook his head as he closed the door behind him, 'and what do I have to get in order' he said to himself. Heading into the kitchen Jack placed the case of beer on the counter before heading into the bedroom to change.

Moments later Jack emerged from his bedroom and headed back into the kitchen to grab a beer. As he tore off the top of the case he heard a light knock coming from the front door. Opening his beer he tossed the cap across the room before opening the front door. There standing in her civilian clothes was Sam. "Hey, can I come in?" she asks sympathetically looking at Jack who doesn't answer; instead he moves aside and allows her to come in.

As Jack closes the door behind Sam he watches her slowly make her way down into the living room, "You want a beer?" he asks. Turning around to face Jack she shrugs her shoulders "sure" she says as she watches Jack retreat to the kitchen and to come back with another beer. As he hands her the beer he takes a seat on the couch and waits for Sam to make her move. "Jack" she starts but is stopped as Jack raises his hand towards her.

"I don't want to hear it Sam," he says as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Why not?" she asks "because as of right now I don't think we have any other choice"

"Sam what's done is done, and I don't want to sit here and argue with you about it," answers Jack.

"I don't want to argue. I just want to know where we stand, what's going to happen to us," says Sam as she tries to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "I feel like we are finally making headway and now I'm scared I am going to lose you permanently," Sam said as the tears finally began to fall from her face, she placed her beer on the coffee table and turned to walk towards the door.

Jack was about to take another sip when he turned to face Sam, "Sam" he said in a slight whisper.

Sam stopped in her tracks. Jack slowly rose to his feet and placed his beer on the table. He walked towards Sam and as he did he carefully placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

"You're not going to lose me, I promise," he whispered into her ear as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked not turning to face him.

"Sam, look at me" he said as he slowly released his grip on her waist and waited for her to turn around. And as she did, Jack lifted his hands to her face and using this thumbs he wiped the tears away. "Because I'm not ready to say goodbye to you yet," whispered Jack as he slowly brought his lips to Sam's.

Slowly the two pulled away and made their way back to the couch, picking up their beers as they took a seat. "We're going to be okay Sam, stop worrying" said Jack as he took a sip of his beer.

Shaking her head Sam placed her beer back on the coffee table, "I should've done it," she said looking at Jack.

Suddenly Jack began coughing almost choking on his beer. "What? Stick your head in that thing? Are you nuts? Sam, you're one of this country's natural resource, if not national treasures. It couldn't have gone down any other way."

"Jack did you even think about what the consequences would be by your actions?" Sam asked slight annoyed.

"No. There wasn't time. Something needed to be done and so I did it. I just…hope it's worth it," he answered taking another sip of his beer.

"You realize that even if we find the Lost City, even if we get there and find exactly what we're looking for to defend the planet…"

"See that would be worth it" Jack said as he interrupted Sam in mid-sentence.

"Even so…what about you? We can't get a hold of the Asgard to help you out this time. And this is what scares me," said Sam as she looks away from Jack.

"Hey, C'mere" he said motioning for her to scoot closer to him. Without hesitation Sam slides in beside Jack, slowly he places beer down and once again wraps his arms around Sam.

"I promised you I wasn't going anywhere, and I tend to keep my promises," he whispered as he places a soft kiss on her lips.

"I want to believe you Jack, but we've never been in a situation like this before and I just don't know what to do."

Pulling back slightly Jack looks at Sam with a smirk before he begins to place soft kisses on her neck, "well I could think of something we could do," he whispered in between the kisses causing Sam to giggle. "Hey no giggling."

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and as it slowly opens Daniel pokes his head inside, "Hello?" he calls, causing Jack and Sam to quickly break apart from their position on the couch. "Oh, sorry we interrupting anything?"

Sam and Jack quickly look at one another and back at Daniel "No" they say.

"What's up?" asks Jack, however before Daniel can answer Jack notices Teal'c carrying a box. "Are those doughnuts?" he asks.

"Indeed" answers Teal'c.

Not too long after Daniel and Teal'c arrived, so did General Hammond. Unfortunately for the team he did not have good news, however afterwards the five of them continued to share stories of the past while enjoying their beers and the pizza that they had been waiting for.

A few beers later Teal'c stood up from his seat, "O'Neill, I do believe that I should take Daniel Jackson back to the base now," he said as he placed his drink on the coffee table.

"Teal'c I'm fine, we don't have to go," Daniel whined.

"No space monkey I think it's time to go. It is getting late after all," Jack said as he too rose to his feet.

"Major Carter are you also in need of assistance getting home?" asked Teal'c.

Sam did a quick look at Jack who had slowly made his way towards the kitchen, however upon seeing Jack shrug his shoulders, Sam politely declined. "That's okay Teal'c, I'm going to help the Colonel clean up first. I'll be fine getting home, thank you."

_When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears  
It was easy to see you'd been crying  
Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns  
But who really profits from the dying  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever_

As Sam gathered the lingering bottles, Jack walked the remaining guests to the door. "Thank you" he simply said as Teal'c, General Hammond and Daniel headed out the door.

"We'll see you bright and early Monday morning for duty," said General Hammond as he extended his hand towards Jack.

"Yes Sir," Jack said as he shook the General's hand.

Jack held the door open and watched his guests drive away before closing the door. He did a quick look in the living room looking for Sam before hearing slight sobbing coming from down the hall. Slowly Jack made his way towards his bedroom where he found Sam lying on her side.

"Hey" he whispered as he approached her.

"I couldn't hold it in any longer," said Sam through her falling tears.

_When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions  
My worried mind that you quiet  
Place your hands on my face  
Close my eyes and say  
That love is a poor man's food  
Don't prophesize  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever_

"Couldn't hold what?" asked Jack as he kneeled in front of Sam pulling her hands away from her face and taking them in his.

"I'm scared Jack. I'm scared that I'm going to lose you, and I know its selfish considering what we could be gaining but we're not 100% certain and that scares me."

"Sam, in this job we are never 100% certain you of all people should understand that."

"I know and I do, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Sam, I'm trying to hold it together for both of us but I can't do it alone. I need you to be with me on this," Jack said as he slowly lifted Sam's head. "I love you and right now that's all that should matter."

"I love you too Jack," whispered Sam as she placed a kiss on his lips. "Will you do something for me?" she asked as she slowly pulled away.

"Anything" answered Jack.

_So now we see how it is  
This fist begets the spear  
Weapons of war  
Symptoms of madness  
Don't let your eyes refuse to see  
Don't let your ears refuse to hear  
Or you ain't never going to shake this sense of sadness  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold on forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold on forever_

"Will you hold me, hold me just for tonight?" she asked.

"I'll do better than that, I'll hold you forever" whispered Jack as he kissed her once again before joining her on the bed and pulling her as close to his body as he could, and as he wrapped his arms around her tightly he gently kissed the top of her head. "Forever" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: So my Latin is a little rusty but here are the translations for the Latin terms used in this fanfic, although I am sure you could figure them out.

_**Aliquando**__**vos**__**ducturus**__**sum**__**: I am going to marry you  
**__**Ego**__**amare**__**: I love you  
**__**S**__**omnum**__**: Sleep  
**__**Ego**__**semper**__**amare**__**: I will always love you **_

That night Jack held Sam in his arms as she cried herself to sleep. He hated himself for making her feel this way and only hoped that the nightmare would end soon. Once she was asleep Jack carefully removed his arms from around Sam and tiptoed down the hallway. He had tried to sleep while holding the woman he loved in his arms but the thought of losing her kept him from doing so. Instead Jack made his way to his living room where he found himself staring at the various pictures that were placed on his mantle.

At first his hand went to the baby picture of Charlie, despite how hard it was to have the pictures of his son around he needed them. He had lost Charlie and had since tried to shut everyone out of his life, since losing Charlie his greatest fear had been to go through that pain again. The pain of losing someone he loved. Placing the picture back on the mantle he picked up the "family" photo that had been taken just before Janet passed away, everyone was so happy. But it was after Janet's death that Jack realized he couldn't keep hiding his need and want for true happiness. He had known since the first time he saw Sam that she was the one, his equal, the one to keep him grounded. 'What have I done' Jack whispered to himself. 'I finally had a chance at being happy for the first time in a long time and I screw it up.' As he pulled the picture tight to his chest Jack slowly fell to the floor. He had tried so hard to be strong for his team, for Sam, but it was too much. Tears began to fall fiercely from his eyes as the attempt to hold back sobs slowly turned into slight whimpers.

Sam awoke suddenly when she didn't feel the warmth of Jack's body close to hers; she turned around to see that she was alone in bed. "Jack?" she called as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed. "Jack where are you?" she called again, but did not receive an answer. Slowly Sam began to make her way down the hallway not wanting to panic, as she approached the kitchen she could hear a slight whimper coming from the living room. As she proceeded towards the living room she could see a dark figure huddled on the ground, "Jack?" she whispered as she turned on the side lamp. Carefully she made her way towards Jack, who although had heard her call his name did not acknowledge her presence.

"Jack, what's wrong?" asked Sam as she kneeled beside him.

"I can't do this Sam. I've made a mistake" he whispered.

"What was a mistake Jack? Us? The ancient device? what?" she asked starting to become concerned.

Lifting his head to look into Sam's eyes Jack shook his head, "What's happened between us could never be a mistake. Sam I never thought I'd love anyone the way I love you, it just hit me that I am risking 'Us' for nothing," he said as he handed her the photo that he had been holding. "I wish we could go back to this day, it was perfect. Everyone was happy."

"It was a perfect day, and as much as I wish we could go back, we can't. I thought you were suppose to the strong one, Jack" said Sam as she took the photo from him.

Jack let out a slight chuckle, "Well even the big tough Colonel has his moments of weakness I guess."

"We're going to be okay. We have waited so long for this to happen" said Sam as she gestured between them, "that we'll have other days like this."

"Aliquando vos ducturus sum, you know that" whispered Jack as he pulled Sam into his arms.

"What does that mean Jack?" asked Sam as looked up at Jack with a confused look.

"What does what mean?" he asked.

"What you just said."

"I have no idea" he said as he lowered his lips to hers. "Ego amare"

"I think I can understand what that means, I love you too" whispered Sam as she pulled Jack's lips back down to hers.

Monday morning came quicker than anyone had wanted. Jack and Sam had spent the rest of the weekend "cooped" up in Jack's house, wanting to spend what could be their last moments with one another. They arrived at work separately and continued with their usual work before having their briefing with Doctor Elizabeth Weir. Shortly afterwards Daniel, Jack, and Sam had been sitting in the commissary trying to figure out what Jack had written within his crossword puzzle. It was then that Daniel discovered what Jack had written was actually a gate address. It took some convincing but after the threat of Anubis became eminent the team acquired a cargo ship with the help of Ronan and Bra'tac in order to travel through hyperspace to the lost city.

With O'Neill's help they were able to locate the outpost which had been on Earth the whole time in Antarctica, and it was there that they found the weapon to defeat Anubis. However, shortly after it was clear that Anubis had been defeated the ancient knowledge in Jack's brain had finally taken over and he was exhausted.

Teal'c helped O'Neill out of the chair that powered the weapon and moved him into the chamber that looked like a resting place.

Sam was quick to run towards him. "Please Jack…Don't leave.." she whispered.

"Somnum," Jack said in a quiet voice.

Sam turned to Daniel, "He's saying sleep."

Looking back towards Jack, tears began to fall from her eyes. Daniel felt that she should be given some alone time with Jack, placing his hand on Teal'c's shoulder, the two men walked away leaving Sam and Jack.

"Jack please don't leave me… I…I love you Jack…You promised me you'd hold me forever…Jack your promised I wouldn't lose you," she cried.

A tear fell from Jack's eye, "Ego semper amare." With saying that, the ice formed over Jack's face.

"No…..please Jack" cried Sam.

Quickly Daniel and Teal'c came to her side, "Come on Sam" Daniel said as he tried to pull her from the chamber.

"We can't just leave him like this…" cried Sam as she continued to stare at Jack's now frozen figure.

"We must go Major Carter" Teal'c said as he grabbed Sam by the hand and helped Daniel pull her over to the rings as they headed back to the ship.

"Sam he'll be safe here. Until we figure out what to do next we have to go" said Daniel as he pulled Sam into his arms. As more tears began to fall from her eyes, Sam couldn't help but take one last look at Jack before being ringed back to the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks before the rest of SG1 were able to reach the Asgard in order to help Jack, and once they did he was able to build a weapon to help once again defeat the Replicators. However once all the excited ended Jack found himself feeling very light headed, and before he could hit the ground he was caught by his team members and taken back to the SGC.

Jack awoke to find himself in the infirmary and as he tried to get up he felt as if he was being held down by something twice his weight, and with a pounding headache. 'D'oh that hurts' thought Jack as he brought his hand to his head.

"Ah Colonel O'Neill, glad to see that your awake and in the land of the thawed." Dr. Roberts said sarcastically.

Jack just looked at her, "And you are who? What happended?" Jack asked as he once again looked around.

Just than Daniel, Teal'c and Sam entered the infirmary. "O'Neill it is good to see you again, I was pleased to learn that the Asgard were able to unthaw you and bring you home", Teal'c said placing his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"What happened? One minute we're fighting the Replicators and we find Carter and the next I'm here," asked Jack as he looked at his team.

"Maybe too much excitement Jack, you know you aren't as young as you once were," chucked Daniel.

"Funny Daniel" muttered Jack.

"We think that your body exhausted itself after being thawed and didn't have the proper time to get back to normal" added Dr. Roberts.

Jack sighed, running his hand over his face; he stared at Sam and gave a quick smile.

"Teal'c and I have things to work on, we'll see you in a bit...Feel better", Daniel called as he and Teal'c left the room.

"So when can I go home?" asked Jack and he continued to stare at Sam.

"Well I'd like to keep you here for at least a few more hours to make sure you are back to normal," answered Dr. Roberts as she looked over his chart.

"Normal as in no more ancient knowledge floating around?" asked Jack.

"Exactly" Dr. Roberts said as she left the infirmary.

Sam watched as the Dr. left the room and as she turned to look back at Jack tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Jack as she touched her dangling arm.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered.

"C'mere" whispered Jack as he pulled Sam down onto the edge of the bed.

"Jack we can't…" whispered Sam as she looked around to see who was in the room.

"Nothing wrong with two co-workers talking…I missed you"

"I missed you too."

Jack was released a few short hours later as promised, however not before having a chat with Dr. Weir. It was during their conversation that she informed him that he was considered to run Stargate Command as Brigadier General. He and Sam discussed it that night as they cuddled on the couch trying to decide if it was the right decision.

"You really don't know what to do, do you?" Sam asked as she played with her's and Jack's entwined fingers.

"I don't know what this will do to us," he whispered into her hair.

"It doesn't have to change anything. Jack we both agreed we wouldn't let this affect our job," answered Sam.

"I know but we'll have to be even more careful, and I won't be going off world with you and I'll be worried twice as much."

"We'll be fine Jack," said Sam reassuring him.

Sure enough after discussing the pros and cons with Sam, Jack decided to take the promotion. He knew it wasn't going to be a walk in the park; however with his friends in his corner he knew he'd be fine. However a walk in the park it wasn't, shortly after the promotion there was the threat of Anubis and his entity taking possession of SGC personnel, the threats from The Trust, and once again the Replicators.

After months of being in commanded Jack was finally happy to have a relaxing weekend at home and only hoped that the SGC could still be there on Monday. He and Sam had decided to spend the weekend at his place, therefore Jack followed Sam to her place where she grabbed her overnight gear, and from there they headed to the grocery store.

Grabbing the groceries from the truck Jack's phone starts to ring.

"You should get that" said Sam as she too grabbed few bags.

"I know" Jack muttered as he answered his phone.

"Daniel, I'll be back Monday morning can't this wait?" Jack barked into the phone as he handed the house keys to Sam. Following Sam into the house he kicked the door shut and headed into the kitchen.

"Sorry Jack I know you have been looking forward to a relaxing weekend but…" said Daniel.

"I got an idea Daniel, why don't you leave the base and enjoy your weekend?" asked Jack.

"I have lots to do here Jack that I actually enjoy," answered Daniel.

"Ah, just as I have things here to do that I am going to enjoy," said Jack as he glanced over at Sam who was smiling and shaking her head at him. "Okay things I might be able to do…I'll see you Monday Daniel," Jack said as he placed his phone on the counter. "What?" he asked looking at Sam.

"Feeling pretty confident in yourself aren't you?" asked Sam as she walked closer to Jack.

Placing his hands on her waist and pulling her close, Jack slowly lowered his head "I like to think that my over eccentric witty charm would get me lucky," he whispered as he placed his lips on hers.

"Well that may work…." whispered Sam between kisses.

Suddenly a man burst into the kitchen from the dining room pointing a gun at Jack and Sam. Quickly Jack and Sam pull apart and first instinct for Jack is to push Sam behind him.

"You're Jack O'Neill" the man says as he continues to point the gun.

"Yes. Better question, who are you?" Jack asks as he slowly moves closer towards the man.

"Don't come any closer!"

Slowly Jack reaches down towards the drawer and carefully pulls out a gun, "I know your gun isn't real…however mine is."

"I'm sorry, you're right. It's just a toy. I just thought it was the only way to make you listen to me" the man said quickly.

"Oh, where you're going, people will listen. Sam can you make the call" Jack says as he hands his cell phone to her.

"Wait. You're Brigadier General Jack O'Neill. Head of Stargate Command at Cheyenne Mountain. You've had the entire repository of the Ancients' knowledge downloaded into your brain. Twice! She is Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter commander of SG-1. She was host to Jolinar however; Jolinar sacrificed herself to save Sam. Her father is Jacob Carter who is host to the Tok'ra Selmak. And the two of you have been secretly seeing one another since the death of your friend and colleague Janet Frasier."

"Do we know you?" asked Sam as she placed the phone back on the counter.

" My name is Joe Spencer. I just need to know what everything I've seen, the Stargate, the Goa'uld, the Asgards it's all real."

Jack and Sam weren't sure what to make of Joe Spencer so the two decided that the best thing was to take him back to the SGC and get him checked out.

"What are we going to do"? asked Sam as her and Jack watched Joe getting his blood drawn.

"I have no idea" answered Jack and he ran his hands through his hair.

"Just to let you know I totally see it" Joe said as he watched the needle being withdrawn from his arm.

"See what?" asked Jack

"Burns as Goa'uld" answered Joe.

"Thank you… See Carter he gets it" Jack as he gestured toward Sam.

"Oh and don't worry. Your guys' secret is safe with me, I won't say a word about your relation…" started Joe before being shushed by O'Neill who watches Daniel enter the room.

"Doctor Jackson, can I just say, thank goodness you're back. You belong here with SG-1" says Joe as he reaches to shake Daniel's hand.

"Thank you. Jack?" asks a confused Daniel.

"Joe Spencer" answers Sam.

"He's a barber" adds Jack.

"Broke into your house?" asks Daniel.

"Yeah" whispers Jack.

"Alarm" Daniel says looking seriously at Jack.

"I'm thinking dog" mutters Jack.

"You could try locking your front door" adds Joe, causing both Sam and Daniel to look curiously at Jack.

After a short meeting which determined that Joe possessed the same Ancient gene as Jack Daniel and Sam were able to determine that the reason why Joe was able to see all of the missions relating to Jack was due to the accidently activation of an Ancient long range communication device. Joe had activated his stone after picking it up at a garage sale and therefore Daniel determined that while Jack was writing up his reports Joe was able to see everything that was happening to the General.

"I just wanted to let both of you know that your secret is safe with me," said Joe as he made his way towards the elevator.

"We appreciate that Joe" said Sam as she pulled Joe into a quick hug.

"O'Neill, it's been…something"

"It sure has" answer Jack as he extended his hand and shook Joe's hand.

"Also, I think you should give Sam what's hiding before your Simpson series. It's the right time," whispered Joe.

Jack nodded and smiled at Joe. "Thank You."

Jack and Sam watched as Joe entered the elevator before turning to look at one another.

"What did he say to you?" asked Sam.

"He said that I should take you out for a nice dinner…and maybe dancing." answered Jack.

"I like that idea," Sam said as her and Jack turned and started to walk down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack had been waiting outside the room that Jacob Carter now occupied. He couldn't help but think back to the past few weeks, an ancient weapon was found on Dakara to finally defeat Anubis. Sam and Jacob with the help of Ba'al were able to calibrate the weapon to also destroy the Replicators. It seemed like things were finally falling into place, and Jack thought that with the lack of "serious" threats being around that he and Sam could finally move forward. However, standing outside the room that was now occupied by the father of the women he loved, was the last thing Jack expected. The last thing Jack could remember was him and Sam sitting down for a nice afternoon BBQ when her phone suddenly went off, the SGC was calling to inform her that her father had taken ill. They dropped everything, jumped in the truck and headed to the base. Within 30 minutes Jack and Sam were met by Sgt. Harriman as the elevator doors opened.

"How is he?" asked Sam as she hurried towards the infirmary.

"I'm not too sure, but the Doctor says it doesn't look good. I'm sorry Colonel" answered Harriman.

"Sir?" asked Harriman as he gave Jack a questionable look.

"Not now Stg." was all Jack said as he followed Sam down the hallway.

Jack waited outside the observation room for Sam to come out, he was pacing back n' fourth that he had started to get dizzy.

"How's he doing?" Jack asked when Sam finally emerged from the room.

"Not good. Selmack is dying, apparently he has been for a while" answered Sam.

"Are you okay?" asked Jack as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I think so. I mean I thought I lost him years ago. Selmack gave me the chance to actually have a relationship with my dad. I knew one day this would happen, but I didn't picture it like this and this soon," answered Sam as tears began to form in her eyes.

"C'mere" said Jack as he pulled her into his arms.

"Jack, we're on base" whispered Sam into his shoulder.

"I don't care Sam. Your father is dying and no matter what I am going to be here for you" he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I have something I need to go and do, are you going to be okay?" Jack asked after a few moments as he slowly broke their embrace.

Sam lifted her head and nodded, "I will."

"If you need anything, you come and get me okay?" he said as he gave her hand on last squeeze and headed off.

Jack decided to attempt the mountain of paperwork that sat on his desk, but instead he found himself lost in thought, a thought that was broken by the sudden presence that he wasn't alone.

"Hey Jack"

"Daniel, what can I do for you? Long-time no see. Or am I really actually seeing you," said Jack looking up at his friend.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" asked Daniel as he closed the door behind him and made his way to the empty chair that was placed in front of Jack's desk.

"Tell you what Daniel?" Jack asked trying to play dumb when he knew exactly what it was he was asking.

"You know what Jack. You and Sam. Why didn't you tell me? And how long has this been going on?"

"Too many question Danny. Shouldn't I be asking you questions, like how ya been? Where have you been?"asked Jack.

"You can, but you know I won't answer" said Daniel.

"Fine, if you must know we didn't tell you or anyone because of a few regulations that are still technically in the way" answered Jack.

"So how long?" asked Daniel

"Not long" said Jack as he tried to look away from his friend.

"Jack, don't lie to me. How long?"

"Since Janet died. The day of Janet's funeral she came over, nothing happened but the next day we both realized we couldn't hide it anymore…wait have you been watching us this whole time?" added Jack as he looked curiously at Daniel.

"What! No….So you're telling me you've been able to keep it a secret for this long? Wow!" Daniel said with a smile. "I'm impressed."

"Why?" Jack asked with a curious look.

"Well first of all, keeping it secret from Jacob this long I'm impressed, although I'm pretty sure he knows" chuckled Daniel.

"We've been careful, and haven't allowed our personal feelings and relationship get in the way of our jobs. And I'm sure Jacob doesn't know, because if he did he would have wanted to exchange more than words with me and as a result I don't think I'd be sitting here. And you, when did you figure it out?" Jack said curiously.

"Well seeing the two of you come off the elevator pretty much summed it all up for me. But I've just put the pieces together Jack. I've known you both for many years and I saw this coming a long time ago, I'm just glad that you guys finally got your act together. Although I am still concerned about those regulations that you said were technically in the way. What do you have planned Jack?"

"I'll let you know, as soon as I let Sam know" Jack answered. "So is this why you came up here?"

"Actually no, I came because I overheard Jacob asking to talk to you. And since I was on my way I thought I'd deliver the message" said Daniel as he rose from his seat and headed towards the door. Turning to take one last look at Jack he smiled, "I'm happy for you guys Jack. And by the way, Jacob does know," and with that Daniel left.

"D'oh!"

Jack knew it was now or never and that he couldn't avoid talking to Jacob any longer. Slowly Jack approached Jacob's room, taking a deep breath he walked inside. And before he got close to Jacob's bed he could hear the dying man speak as he turned his head to face Jack, "I am going to ask you something and don't you dare lie to me" said Jacob as Jack slowly approached his bed.

"Okay" answered Jack as he took a seat on the stool.

"How long have you and my daughter been together?" asked Jacob.

"Jake, listen about that…"

"Jack don't lie to me. I want to know" Jacob said with a stern voice.

"Since Janet died," whispered Jack.

"I figured as much. Actually I was surprised you waited that long. Do you love her?"

"Yes Sir I do, more than anything" answered Jack taken by surprise to Jacob's response. "Wait! You aren't going to kill me? Or sacrifice me to something, or tell me that 'she is too good for me' or 'find someone your own age' or 'someone who isn't under your command'?" asked Jack.

"What's the point? You wouldn't listen anyways. Listen Jack, as long as she is happy and is happy with you its okay."

"Okay… Jake, I was going to wait to ask you, but given the circumstances I don't see it happening. I wanted to ask if you…" Jack suddenly found himself at a loss for words, more so because it wasn't every day that he was talking to the father of the women he loves, let alone the dying father of the women he loves.

"Spit it out Jack, some of us don't have all day," Jacob said with a slight chuckle.

"That's not funny Jake."

"It kind of is. Now what is you wanted to ask?"

"I love Sam. I'll always love Sam, and so I wanted to ask your permission to marry her"

"You know you'd have my permission even if you didn't ask Jack but I appreciate you doing so. I've seen you two dance around this for too long of a time, but I have to ask what about the rules?"

"I'm taking care of them."

"All I ask if that you make her happy Jack, because if you don't I'll come back and kick your butt"

"Yes Sir. It's been an honor Jacob."

"Take care of my little girl Jack."

And with that, Jack placed a comforting hand on the older man's shoulder and with a slight nod of his head, Jack left Jacobs side. As he left the room he had noticed a blonde figure sitting in the observation room, so Jack made his way up there. Climbing the stairs he saw Sam sitting there with small tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey, how are holding up?" he asked as he took a seat beside her.

"Fine, I guess considering. I don't think I'll ever be really ready to say goodbye, but I know I have to. I have to be able to let go."

"C'mere" said Jack as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You know that you are not alone here right. You'll always have me. I love you."

"I know. And I love you too."

Sam took one last look at her father, who nodded to the Tok'ra "I'm ready" whispered Jacob. Jack removed his hold from Sam and allowed her to head down to her father's side. Jack couldn't do anything but sit and watch as the women he loved said goodbye to her father.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days later Jacob was laid to rest. Sam's brother Mark had flown out the day before with his family, despite having differences with his father over the years Mark still loved his father and knew that his younger sister would need him. Jack had helped Sam in making most of the arrangements; Jacob was to be given a proper military service to be attended by friends and family. Jack had stood by Sam the entire time despite the various looks they both were receiving by the attendees, including her brother. After the service everyone made their way to Jack's house for food and drinks. It was decided that Jack open his house not only because it was closer to the service but it was less for Sam to worry about. Shortly after everyone had settled in and various conversations were taking place, Mark approached Jack who was standing by the corner of the house watching his guests, "General do you have a moment?" asked Mark.

"Of course, what can I help you with?" asked Jack as the two men began to slowly walk where most people would be out of ear shot.

"I need to ask you something regarding Sam and I'd like for you to be honest," said Mark as he stopped in his tracks and looked at Jack.

"Okay?"

"I know there is something going on between to the two of you and as much as I disapprove of her being in a relationship with her CO I realize that there isn't anything I can do about it, so with that said I want to know what your intentions are with her," Mark finally blurted out.

"Listen Mark, I know the passing of your father has been hard on you and Sam but I don't think this is the time or place to be having this conversation" answered Jack trying to avoid answering the actual question.

"You know I was warned about you and your avoidance of this topic" said Mark shaking his head. "I should've known better."

"And who may I asked informed you about your sister and mines apparent relationship anyways?" asked Jack.

"Someone who observed it well" answered Mark.

Jack shook his head and took off his sunglass, "I assume this someone would be Pete Shanahan. Listen Mark, regardless of what Shanahan has told you, your sister and I have a professional relationship and we also have a personal relationship. When you spend enough time with someone as we do you tend to obtain relationships that you become thankful for. Your sister is an amazing friend and I am thankful for her. Now if you'll excuse me," said Jack as he put his sunglasses back on and headed back towards Sam who was now standing by bottom of the deck.

"Hey, everything okay?" asked Sam as she watched Jack walking towards her. "What did my brother have to say?" she added.

"Nothing important, although Shanahan sure filled him on not so specific information," answered Jack.

"Like what?" asked Sam.

"Nothing we really need to worry about. Shanahan isn't a problem and I think that your brother is hurting and wants to protect you," said Jack as he placed a comforting hand on the small of Sam's back.

"I know. I should probably go, see you later?" Sam asked as she turned to face Jack.

"I think you should spend some time with your brother before he leaves. I'll call you later." Jack answered giving Sam sympatric look.

"Probably," whispered Sam. "What about the guests?" she added.

"Don't worry about them. I'll take care of it." Jack answered.

"You're too good to me you know," whispered Sam as she gave Jack a quick hug.

Jack watched as Sam and Mark along with his family piled into their vehicles and soon disappeared.

"How's she holding up Jack?" Daniel asked as he approached his friend.

"She's tough, she'll pull through" Jack quickly answered.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Daniel said as he looked curiously at Jack.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about something…it could be nothing," answered Jack as he turned to face his friend.

"Maybe we all need a few days off, might be nice to get away for awhile?" asked Daniel.

"Maybe, I don't know"

"Jack…you're in charge of the SGC I am sure you could arrange something" added Daniel.

"Whatca think… a week off and all of us going to my cabin, do a bit of hiking, fishing…" Jack said smiling.

Daniel quickly shook his head, "Well I was actually thinking along the lines of a certain two people needing time together. Teal'c and I will manage."

"As much as I appreciate that Daniel, I think as a team we need to be together. Sam needs all of us right now."

"I know. So you think you can make it work?"

"Give me a minute" answered Jack as he pulled out his cell phone. And sure enough a few moments later Jack returned smiling. "It's all set, we'll leave tomorrow morning. Carter's brother is flying out later tonight so we can leave in the morning."

"I'm not even going to ask how you managed that," said Daniel as he smiled back at Jack.

A few hours later after everyone had finally left Jack's house he headed over to Sam's. Pulling into her driveway he saw that he car was still there and assumed if he was correct that her brother and his family should already be on their way home. Walking up to the front door Jack gave it a light knock waiting for Sam to answer.

"Hey" whispered Sam as she opened the door and saw Jack standing there. "I thought you were going to call tomorrow?" she asked.

"I was but I wanted to see how you were going and also I have a proposition for you," he added.

"Okay?"

"It was Daniel's idea and so he suggested that we all take a week off work and head up to the cabin" said Jack as he waited for Sam's response.

"Sounds great"

"I know you probably have a lot to do in the lab but I'm sure it can wait. And plus I think we all need downtime, with Daniel just getting back and with your dad I just think it's right…and plus I'm your CO so I could pull rank and order you to….wait what did you say?" Jack suddenly blurted out.

"I said it sounds great," said Sam as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and pulled him closer to her.

"You are seriously going to come to the cabin with me…after all these years" he asked.

"I probably should've done it years ago" answered Sam as she placed a kiss on Jack's lips.

"Ya sure you betcha" said Jack as he placed another kiss on Sam's lips. "I'll stop by in the morning to pick you up…say 0600?"

"Sounds great, I love you."

"I love you too" said Jack as he made his way back to his truck.

Before heading back home Jack had made a quick trip back to the SGC for he had left something very important in his office that he would probably need for his upcoming downtime with Sam. After finally leaving the base he headed home, it had started to rain so Jack was sure to slow down when suddenly as he came to a corner there were bright lights in front of him and suddenly glass flying everywhere. Jack wasn't sure if he had lost consciousness first or after his truck hit the guardrails and flipped, the truck continued to flip as it made its way down the small hill. Jack couldn't remember how many times he'd hit his head but he did know that there was a lot of blood and his entire body was in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam had awoken earlier than she had wanted, part of her was excited to finally be going to Jack's cabin while the other part of her was still mourning the death of her father and just needed to get away from everything that reminded her of him.

After finishing packing Sam made her way to the kitchen to make coffee, she assumed Jack would be there soon and figured having coffee ready for him would be appreciated. Just then she heard a knock coming from the front door. "I know you said early but this is…." Sam started but stopped when she saw that it was Daniel at the door and not Jack.

"Daniel what's up? Is there a change of plans?" asked Sam.

"Can I come in?" asked Daniel looking up at Sam.

"Daniel what's going on?" Sam asked again as she moved aside to let Daniel in.

"Sam there's been an accident…Jack…" whispered Daniel.

"Jack's what? Is he okay? Where is he?" Sam asked anxiously trying to stay calm.

"We don't know. His truck was found about 20 km from the base, it looks like his tire blew out and he lost control…but we can't find him" answered Daniel.

"Was the area covered extensively? I mean he couldn't have gone far…and if he did Daniel he could be hurt" yelled Sam as the tears began to form in her eyes.

"Sam…we've looked everywhere. Teal'c is at the accident scene right now…I'm sorry" whispered Daniel as he pulled Sam into his arms.

"I can't lose him again Daniel…." cried Sam.

Moments later after Sam had calmed down, she and Daniel headed to the accident scene where Teal'c was waiting.

"Any news?" asked Daniel as he and Sam approached Teal'c.

"There is not. We have still be unable to locate O'Neill's body" answered Teal'c.

"Are you also Air Force?" an officer asked as he approached the SG team.

"Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, what can you tell me?" answered Sam.

"Well at first we thought this was just another accident due to bad road conditions, but our forensic specialists seem to have another theory."

"And what might this theory be?" asked Teal'c.

"Looking at the "blowout" of the tire it wasn't just a regular flat it was shot out, and the marks on the passenger side of the truck suggests that another vehicle was involved and actually caused the General to go off the road" answered the officer. "We also found a few of the General's belongings that we figured you'd want to have," he added as he handed Sam a plastic bag.

"Thank you" whispered Sam as she took the bag and headed back to the Tahoe.

"Is Colonel Carter okay?" asked Teal'c as he watched her walk away in silence.

"I think she is just worried about Jack…and with her just losing her dad this is the last thing she needed," answered Daniel.

Sam tired her hardest to keep the tears from falling as the officer handed her Jack's belongings unfortunately though it did not last. As soon as Sam reached the Tahoe the tears fell from her eyes. Through the tears she slowly opened the bag with Jack's things, his wallet which had a bit of blood on it still had cash in it so Sam figured it couldn't have been a robbery attempt. The second thing she pulled out was a small box that had a soft feel to it. As Sam wiped the tears from her eyes she saw that it was in fact a small velvet box. Looking down at the box she only assumed as to what it was however that did not help her hands from shaking.

"Sam you okay?" asked Daniel as he ran towards Sam who had dropped the bag and the velvet box and placed her head into her hands.

"Daniel…" whispered Sam so softly that she could barley be heard.

"Shhh its okay Sam…we're going to find him I promise" Daniel said as he once again pulled Sam into his embrace.

"Colonel Carter…I believe this belongs to you" Teal'c said as he reached down and picked up the belongings that Sam had dropped.

"I can't…" whispered Sam as she opened the door to the Tahoe and took a seat inside.

"Daniel Jackson" Teal'c said as he handed the box to Daniel who looked at Teal'c questionably.

"Oh my God…we have to find Jack…for both her sake and his" said Daniel as he looked at Sam before opening the box and seeing a small ring with a beautiful stone in the middle.

"Indeed" answered Teal'c.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: The song at the end is "Where You Are" by Gavin Degraw. It does not belong to me, I simply have used it for the pleasure of this story.

"Wakey wakey General," a voice whispered into Jack's ear as he slowly tried to open his eyes. Jack could hear the voice but when he tried to open his eyes all he saw was black, however being able to blink his eyes he knew he wasn't blindfolded. Jack tried taking a deep breath as he attempted to adjust his eyes to his new surroundings but the pounding in his head prevented him from doing so.

"Who are you?" whispered Jack as he tried to readjust himself on the cement floor he was laying on, but as soon as he moved instant pain shot through his body.

"I wouldn't suggest moving too much, that accident did more damage than I thought it would," answered the man.

"I won't be much good to you if you don't get me some medical attention…" started Jack but was cut off by the man standing close to him.

"That's the idea. I don't care if you die in the next hour…as long as you suffer that's all I want" the man said as he left the dark room leaving Jack once again alone.

Jack knew he was in trouble but he first needed to figure out the extent of his injuries and would make a plan from there. He knew already there were numerous cuts, scrapes and bruises and that he had a concussion, but when he once again carefully shifting his body Jack noted the sharp pain shoot up from his chest, right away Jack figured that he either had internal bleeding and/or some broken ribs. From there he tried to move both his arms, however upon moving his right arm he heard a snap in his shoulder. Jack let out a sharp cry of pain, his right shoulder was probably dislocated and possible had muscle damage. Using his left hand Jack carefully felt around his right arm and found that it almost felt like it was hanging on by a thread. Deciding that the use of only one good arm was going to limit his possible escape, Jack moved onto his legs. Although he was able to move both of them he couldn't help but notice the growing pain in his right knee. If Jack was going to make his escape it was going to be a painful one.

Jack had finished his assessment of his injuries as much as he could before the door opened once again.

"Well now that you're awake I think it's safe to move you to a more comfortable place," the man said as he grabbed Jack by the arm and hauled him to his feet. Jack let out a sharp grunt as pain shot through his entire body. Jack knew he wouldn't get very many chances like this to escape but the pain overcame him.

As Jack was placed on a chair the man strapped his wrists to the arms. "You know General; I've been watching the two of you, sneaking around, nights at your place, nights at her place and it makes me sick. Everyone kept telling me there was nothing going on between the two of you but I could see it…and I was right. I had hoped she would come to her senses eventually but that didn't happen and then I saw you buy that ring I knew I had to do something. Once you're gone I'll be there to comfort her and she'll once again be mine," said the man as he continued to taunt Jack who was barely conscious.

"That'll never happen….Pete" whispered Jack.

"Finally figured it out huh General?" asked Pete.

"Wasn't too hard once I thought about it. You have issues you know that" answered Jack.

"You really think this is the right time to get smart with me?" yelled Pete as he swung a pipe into Jack's ribs.

Feeling the impact of the hit Jack didn't have the strength to react, instead he lost complete consciousness.

Moments later Jack regained consciousness, the pain in his head had subsided but the rest of his body wasn't going to help the situation any time soon. After a few minutes Jack realized that Pete was either watching him from a distance or he had left Jack alone, therefore Jack took advantage of Pete's lousy tying job he had done to keep his hands tied. Finally Jack is able to free his hands however the pain throughout his body causes him to fall onto the floor. Crying out in pain Jack tries to slowly regain control and ignore the pain. He finds the pipe not too far from him that Pete had used on his ribs and uses it like a crutch to help him stand on at least on leg with somewhat of a balance.

"This is just going to make killing you more enjoyable for me" calls Pete as he walks towards Jack. And it's only as Pete approaches that Jack can see him holding a 9mm in his hand. 'This should get fun' Jack says to himself as he watches Pete get closer.

Back at the SGC

"Any news?" Sam asked as she walked into Daniels office.

"Maybe. Local PD said witnesses noticed a vehicle had been around Jacks place a lot the past few months. Someone said it was a newer model Dodge Charger…"

"Black?" asked Sam.

"Colonel Carter what is it that you are thinking?" Teal' asked as he looked questionably at Sam.

"Pete" whispered Sam as she took a seat.

"The cop you were dating?"

"He wasn't happy when I broke up with him; he had called me to a point that I almost got a restraining order against him."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I ignored it. Janet died and then this thing between Jack and I…I didn't even notice that the calls had stopped. I figured he had gotten the point." answered Sam. "Oh my god…do you think he is responsible for what happened?" she added.

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised. He never liked Jack and if he found out that the two of you were together it could've sent him over the edge" answered Daniel.

"Indeed" added Teal'c.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything…we wanted to keep it under wraps given out military rank until something could be figured out" whispered Sam. "But a lot good that did…if I lose him I swear I'll find Pete and I'll…."

"Sam calm down, we don't need you going rouge. We need to stay focused and figure out if Pete is behind this than where would he take Jack."

"There's a warehouse where Pete and I decided things were getting serious…if anywhere I think he'd take Jack there," said Sam as she rose from her seat.

"Why do you believe Pete Shanahan would take O'Neill there? Does this place hold a signficiance?" asked Teal'c.

"For him it does, which is why I think he would take Jack there…as a way to prove to him that we had something good" answered Sam.

"Well it won't hurt to check it out" added Daniel as the three of them headed out.

Back at the warehouse

"Do you really think I was just going to let you walk out of here?" asked Pete as he stopped in his tracks and pointed the gun at Jack.

"Well I was hoping that maybe we could put our differences aside and maybe grab a beer…I am kinda thirty, but since you're pointing a gun at me I don't see that happening" answered Jack.

"You think this is just a big joke?" yelled Pete.

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" asked Jack. "Listen Pete why don't you put the gun down."

"If I have can't her…neither can you" Pete said as he reached to pull the trigger.

Considering the amount of pain Jack was in he was able to throw the pipe he had in his hands toward Pete which caused him to lose his balance as he pulled the trigger. However unfortunately for Jack he wasn't able to move out of the way and the bullet pierced his shoulder.

"You son of a bitch!" cried Jack as he fell to the ground holding his now bleeding shoulder.

Jack looked over at Pete who was still lying on the ground however was conscious. As quickly as he could Jack moved towards the gun, picking it up he managed to pull himself back to his feet and pointed the gun at Pete.

"I suggest you stay down" said Jack.

"Why don't you just kill me…you know that if you don't I'll be back and this time I'll go after Sam" said Pete as he continued to look down the barrel of the gun that was pointed at him.

"If I were you I'd be more scared of her than you are of me…and I'm pointing a gun at you" answered Jack. "You know what Pete…you're not worth it" said Jack as he lowered his gun and turned to walk away.

"One thing you should always know about cops Jack…they always carry backups" whispered Pete as he reached down to his pant leg and pulled out another gun.

Quickly Jack turned around and fired two shots into Pete's chest, "one thing you should know about soldiers Pete…We never hesitate."

_Well everybody hurts,  
That's where we're all the same  
We drive on through the worst  
And push on through the pain_

I'm standing at your door  
It's been a million miles  
I'll be the first to say  
I can't take anymore

After dropping his gun on the ground, Jack slowly limped his way to the door. His adrenaline was beginning to fade and he could feel it. 'I just need to make it to a phone and call for help' Jack kept whispering to himself. 'I need to see you again Sam.'

_And that I wanna be where you are  
I feel the same as I did from the start  
Whoa, I wanna be where you are  
And I'm willing to get there_

There won't be any hearts breaking again  
This is the part where I stay where I stand  
Oh, I wanna be where you are  
Tell me you're with me so far

Opening the door to the warehouse Jack took a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the sunlight. Once adjust he could see figures running towards him. "Jack"

"Well it's about time" yelled Jack with a smile on his face.

"You okay?" asked Daniel as he approached his friend. "Where's Pete" he added.

"I've had better days Daniel" answered Jack. "Inside…where's Sam?"

"Jack" cried Sam as she came running towards him, "Oh my god are you okay?"

"I am now" said Jack as he smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I was so worried about you...I thought Pete had killed…." Sam started but was stopped by Jack who had brought his hand to her face and wiped away her tears.

"I know…its okay…I do have one request though" added Jack.

"What's that?" asked Sam.

"As much as I hate the infirmary…I think it might be a good idea to go there soon…."

"Jack?"

"Teal'c might need your help over here" called Daniel as he was quick to Jack's side who had suddenly began to lose consciousness again.

Teal'c rushed to help lower Jack onto the ground while awaiting the medical team.

"He will be fine Colonel Carter" said Teal'c as he tried to reassure Sam as she watched the medical team load Jack onto a gurney.

"Thanks Teal'c" Sam said as she leaned into her friend.

"Come on we can meet them back at the base" said Daniel.

_So let this be the chance  
The only one that counts  
Your love will be my last  
Until my life runs out_

Until then I won't rest  
Till then I will not stop  
Until I hear the words  
All I need is a 'yes'

Sam, Teal'c and Daniel arrived back at the SGC moments after Jack, and after having numerous tests done Jack was rushed into surgery, leaving the rest of SG-1 to wait.

"Dr. Roberts how is he doing?" asked Sam as soon as the doctor came out of the infirmary.

"He's stable. He has a mild skull fracture and added concussion, severe muscle damage to his shoulder, torn ligaments in his knee, two broken ribs, and a minor GSW. But other than all that I'm sure he'll make a full recovery. The damage done to his shoulder is going to take some time to heal however, with the General's history I don't see recovery being a problem. He's awake you can go and see him if you'd like for a few minutes."

"Go ahead Sam…we can wait" said Daniel giving Sam a smile.

"Thank you" whispered Sam as she headed towards Jack's private room.

_And that I wanna be where you are  
I feel the same as I did from the start  
Whoa, I wanna be where you are  
And I'm willing to get there_

There won't be any hearts breaking again  
This is the part where I stay where I stand  
Oh, I wanna be where you are  
Tell me you're with me so far

"Hey" whispered Sam as she poked her head in the door.

"Hey, how are you?" Jack asked with a hoarse voice.

"I should be asking you that"

"I'm good, Doc says I should make a full recovery…which is good because I think I need a new truck" chuckled Jack.

"About your truck…the local PD gave me some of your belongings and among them was this" said Sam as she took out the small box from her pocket.

"Ah ic…did you look at it?" asked Jack.

"No. I was more focused on finding you…whatever is in this box doesn't mean a thing if I don't have you to go with" answered Sam.

_I am amazed  
And I'm clutching to each word you say  
If only the space  
Forgetting every mistake  
That I made_

I'm beginning to change  
Cause I feel all my fears slip away  
And each look at you  
Is a moment I choose to embrace

"I was going to wait until we were at the cabin…I had this whole romantic evening planned for the two of us."

"Jack as long as I am where you are, nothing else matters"

"Sam, I love you with everything that I am and I never thought I would ever love anyone the way I love you. I'm not one for words but I wanted you to know that…and I also wanted you to know that without you I don't think I could've made it this far…you're my everything."

"Oh Jack" whispered Sam as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I don't want to wait anymore…Sam will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?" asked Jack as he took the small box from Sam and opened it to show her the ring inside.

"Jack its beautiful"

"What do you say Sam? Will you marry me?"

"Indeed" chuckled Sam as Jack placed the ring on her finger.

"Interesting answer but I'll take it" said Jack as he pulled Sam's head towards his and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Jack what about the chain of command?" asked Sam as she pulled away from Jack.

"It's already been taken care of. We can discuss it more later...right now I just want to lay next to my beautiful fiancé."

"I like that idea Jack…I just want to be wherever you are and have you hold me in your arms forever. I love you"

"I love you too Sam."

"Daniel Jackson should be not go and see how O'Neill and Colonel Carter are doing?" asked Teal'c.

"No Teal'c I think they would probably appreciate some privacy right now, it's been a rough few days for the two of them" answered Daniel.

"Indeed."

_And that I wanna be where you are  
I feel the same as I did from the start  
Whoa, I wanna be where you are  
And I'm willing to get there_

There won't be any hearts breaking again  
This is the part where I stay where I stand  
Oh, I wanna be where you are  
Tell me you're with me so far


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you everyone so far for the reviews!  
The song used in this chapter is "Collide" by Howie Day. I do not own the song, I have used it for the intended purposes of this fanfic.

It had been a few months since the accident/kidnapping of Jack; however he was finally on a full recovery. Dr. Roberts had recommended that in order to do so he would have to step back as commander of the SGC. Jack at first insisted that he would be able to still run the SGC, however with some persuasion from his new fiancé he agreed and General Landry took over. To everyone's surprise, as well as Jacks he was promoted to head of Homeworld Security. The President insisted that Jack waited until he was 100% before deciding on the position.

"Is this what you want Jack?' asked Sam as she cuddled into Jack.

"Not if it means being apart from you. Sam when I told the President about us he wasn't surprised but I can't help but think this is his way of punishing me," said Jack as he wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Jack, don't be silly. He isn't punishing you because he knows that I could easily quit and go with you. He's doing it because you're an important asset to the program" answered Sam.

"All the way in Washington" pouted Jack. "And what about you? I know that I wasn't the only one who was offered an important position as of late" Jack added as he looked down at Sam.

Slowly Sam tilted her head to look up at Jack, "I know. I wanted to wait till you were healed…and I didn't really know how to bring it up."

"Samantha Carter at a loss for words? Call the press!" exclaimed Jack.

"Shut up" Sam said as she nudged Jack in the side.

"Hey, still wounded here" chuckled Jack.

"Jack…" whispered Sam as she pulled away from him. "What's going to happen to us?" she asked.

"Whatca mean?"

"I mean us…our wedding? Our future?" asked Sam as she looked down at the ring on her finger.

"Sam…regardless if I go to Washington…or you go to Nevada…or we both retire and stay here, nothing is going to change. I will always love you…and I am still going to marry you" Jack said as he placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips.

"When"

"When what?" asked Jack.

"When do you want to get married?" asked Sam. "I haven't been wanting to push it with you being on the mend…and then with your promotion and my promotion…"

"As soon as possible" answered Jack.

"I mean I know it's probably been the last thing on your mind and I understand…I just was wondering…wait what did you say?" stuttered Sam.

"I said…as soon as possible…I love you so much Sam and I would love nothing more than to marry you ASAP" answered Jack again as he took both of Sam's hands into his.

"You're serious?"

"Dead serious" said Jack as he leaned closer into Sam and placed a passionate kiss upon her lips.

2 Weeks Later…

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you, yeah_

"Sam I can't believe how quickly you and Jack were able to put this all together" said Cassie as she watched Sam add her last bit of makeup.

"We were just happy that you were able to take the time off" answered Sam.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" said Cassie as she gave Sam a quick hug. "Jack is one lucky guy…you look amazing."

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_  
_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_  
_I somehow find you and I collide_

"Knock Knock" a voice called as they slowly opened the door to the room where Sam and Cassie were getting ready.

"Not allowed to see the bride before the wedding…" called Cassie in response.

"What about the man who is going to give her away?" the voice asked.

"General?" whispered Sam as she headed towards the door. "I didn't think you'd make it."

"I know how much your father would've loved to have been here for you today Sam…but I wondered if you'd settle for me?" General Hammond asked.

"Of course" said Sam as she ran into the General's arms. "I'd never object to that."

"Hey now what are those?" Hammond asked as he pulled back from his embrace with Sam and saw the tears forming in her eyes. "You're going to ruin your makeup."

"I know…it's just hard. I always thought that both my parents would be here when I got married" Sam said through the tears.

"Hey, you still got this family" Cassie said as she and the General pulled Sam into their embrace.

"Colonel Carter…we are almost ready for you" said Teal'c as he poked his head in the door.

"Thanks Teal'c."

"I'll wait for you outside" whispered Hammond as he placed a kiss on Sam's forehead.

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind_

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find you and I collide

Jack and Teal'c waited under the archway that had been placed in Jacks backyard. He and Sam decided that all they wanted was a small private ceremony with friends and family. As soon as Jack said he wanted to marry Sam ASAP she was on the phone to Cassie, despite how hard the passing of her mother had been on her, Sam wanted nothing more than to have Cassie be a part of the wedding. In fact Jack and Sam decided that their wedding would mean so much more to them if the most important people in their lives could also be a part of their wedding.

_**Flashback** _

"Do you think he'll go for it?" asked Sam as she watched Jack knock on Daniel's door.

"Guess we'll find out" answered Jack as he waited for Daniel to answer.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Daniel as he invited Jack and Sam inside.

"We're getting married!" blurted Sam. "What I couldn't hold it in" she added as she shrugged her shoulders at Jack so gave her 'the look.'

"That's great guys, but I already knew that" answered Daniel.

"No WE'RE GETTING MARRIED" exclaimed Jack.

"What? You mean now?" stuttered Daniel.

"In two weeks…and we'd like you to marry us" added Jack.

"I'd be honoured."

"Seriously? No questions or reasons why you don't want too?" asked Jack.

"Jack…you guys are like family why wouldn't I want to do it. Besides I've been waited for this moment for longer than I can remember and by me doing the officiating I'll know that it is permanent." Daniel answered with a smile.

"Sweet" added Jack.

**_End Flashback_**

_Don't stop here_  
_I lost my place_  
_I'm close behind_

Suddenly Jack turned to see his wife-to-be heading towards him. 'God she's beautiful' Jack whispered to himself as he smiled.

"You ready?" Hammond asked as he held out his arm.

Nodding her head Sam smiled, "I don't think I could wait any longer" she answered as the two of them began to walk towards Jack.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Daniel

"We all do…especially me" Hammond answered as he placed a soft kiss on Sam's cheek as he handed Sam's hand to Jack's. "Take care of her son."

"I will" answered Jack.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_  
_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_  
_You finally find you and I collide_

_You finally find you and I collide_  
_You finally find you and I collide_

"Family and friends we are gathered here today…finally… to witness and celebrate the marriage of Jack and Sam. Footprints in the sand are washed away, driftwood moves on its endless quest for a peaceful harbour…Only a deep and abiding love can withstand the tides of change in two lives...or in their case on a love as strong as their withstand the hurdles that these two have since conquered. The love of this couple, Jack and Sam is without a doubt enternal."

"Jack and Sam we gather here today to witness the happiness you found in each other.  
You stand before us to declare your love for each other and to share with us your marriage promises."

"Do you Jack promise Sam, as your partner and best friend that your love and loyalty will weather the storms of life, that you will love, comfort and respect her no matter what course the two of you set... Do you commit to Sam a lifetime of continued love trust and friendship?" asked Daniel.

"I do" whispered Jack. "Whether in this reality or another…I promise" he said with a smile.

"Do you Sam promise Jack, as your partner and best friend that your love and loyalty will weather the storms of life, that you will love, comfort and respect her no matter what course the two of you set... Do you commit to Jack a lifetime of continued love trust and friendship", he asked although already knowing the answer.

" Ya sure ya betcha" Sam whispered, through the tears that had begun to form in her eyes.

"Jack and Sam, on this joyous and memorable day, you stand surrounded by your friends and family, who are here to witness your marriage and share in the joy of this very special occasion. As you stand here you may not only draw on your love for each other but also on the love of those around you…and remember that we have all waited a very long time for this." Daniel added with a chuckle.

"The ring is an ancient symbol used to seal a solemn promise. These wedding rings, perfect circles of love symbolize your unending love and reminds you of the vows and promises you are about to make today."

"Can we have the rings please?" asked Daniel. Teal'c reached into his pocket and pulled out the wedding band and handed it to Jack.

"Thanks T" whispered Jack who received nothing more than a nod from his friend.

"Jack place this ring on the third finger of Sam's left hand, and repeat after me."

"Sam, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment as powerful and endless as the sea." said Jack as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Here you go Sam" said Cassie, as she handed Jack's wedding band to her. Watching the two of the brought tears to her eyes, 'I wish you were here mom…you helped make this happen too' Cassie said to herself.

"Sam place this ring on the third finger of Jack's left hand repeating after me."

"Jack, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment as powerful and endless as the sea". She said, trying to fight back her tears.

"Having witnessed the vows Jack and Sam have made to each other, surrounded by their friends and family, their love and by sand, the sun and the ocean, and the galaxies among us; upon the authority vested in me by the State of Colorado, I declare now declare you husband and wife…Jack kiss your bride" added Daniel.

"Well it's about time" said Jack as he placed a sweet yet passionate kiss on Sam's lips.

"Allow me to finally introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Jack O'Neill….with two LL's" laughed Daniel as the cheering erupted.

Eating and dancing were the next to take place, Jack and Sam took a quick look around them from the deck surrounded by friends and family, despite the heartache and hardship that they had all been through over the past few months they were once again together…laughing and smiling able to come out on top no matter what the situation.

"Are you happy?" Jack asked his new wife as he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

"More than you'll ever know" whispered Sam as she turned to kiss Jack. "I love you" she added between kisses.

"I love you too….Mrs. O'Neill."

"Hmm I like the sounds of that" whispered Sam. "Jack what are we going to do about our promotions? The President wanted answer a week ago."

"Ruining the moment Mrs. O'Neill?"asked Jack.

"Not on purpose…but we need to discuss it" answered Sam.

"I think we both know what we're going to do….but right now I would prefer to enjoy the rest of my evening with my new wife" said Jack as he pulled Sam into a passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter.

Song used is "Hold On" by Michael Buble .

Shortly after celebrating their wedding with friends and family Jack and Sam were able to enjoy some quiet time together before making any final decisions on where they would both end up. For their honeymoon they decided to head up to Jack's cabin, a few days with no disruptions is exactly what they both needed.

Sam sat in front of Jack with her back nestled into his chest while Jack had his arms wrapped around his new bride.

"It's beautiful here. I can't believe we didn't do this sooner" she whispered as she continued to look out onto the night's sky.

"What get married sooner? Or do you mean finally agreeing to come to my cabin?" asked Jack.

"Both I guess" answered Sam.

"Yes well let's not dwell."

"Jack you know we have to discuss it" Sam said as she turned to face Jack.

"I know…but I am pretty sure I already know what's going to be said and well frankly I don't like it all that much."

"You know we can make it work right?"

_Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones?  
I guess that we were once  
Babe, we were once_

"I know. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"The position yes..The location no…What about you? What do you want?" asked Sam.

"I want to dance with my wife" whispered Jack as he jumped to his feet and held out a hand to Sam.

_But luck will leave you cause  
It is a faithless friend  
And in the end when life has got you down  
You've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around_

"Jack…your avoiding the subject" said Sam as she reluctantly took her husband's hand.

Jack seemed to find ignoring his wife's desire for their important conversation amusing. He smirked at her and led her into the dance gracefully. "You know Sam with you going to Nevada and me going to D.C it might be as bad as we think" said Jack as he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

_So hold on to me tight  
Hold on to me tonight  
We are stronger here together  
Than we could ever be alone  
So hold on to me  
Don't you ever let me go_

"Oh yah? How so?" asked Sam.

"Because no matter what happens we're always going to be together." Jack answered with a smile.

"A bit optimistic don't you think?" Sam said with a chuckle.

"Ouch"

"Sorry I couldn't resist" laughed Sam.

_There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart  
But it's no one's fault  
No it's not my fault_

Maybe all the plans we made would not work out  
But I have no doubt even though it's hard to see  
I've got faith in us and I believe in you and me

"I'm serious…over the years after everything we've been through…aliens, alternate realities, goa'ulds, bugs, numerous planets, and even deaths…we're still here…we're still together. So I figure despite the difference in location the plus side is at least we're on the same planet."

_So hold on to me tight  
Hold on, I promise it'll be alright  
Cause it's you and me together  
And baby all we've got is time  
So hold on to me, hold on to me tonight_

_There's so many dreams that we have given up  
Take a look at all we've got  
And with this kind of love  
What we've got here is enough  
_

"Well Jack O'Neill I do have to agree with you…we have been through a lot and despite that we are still here. I knew I married you for a reason" answered Sam with a smile as she leaned to kiss her husband.

"You mean it wasn't just for my incredible good looks, witty personality, and might I add some certain skills behind closed doors?" Jack said with a smirk.

"I do believe those were the added bonuses to marrying you. I love you" Sam said as she wrapped her arms tighter around Jack's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "How about you show me some of those extra skills you seem so certain you have."

"You know me… I never disobey orders" said Jack as he took Sam's hand and led her into the cabin.

_So hold on to me tight  
Hold on, I promise it'll be alright  
Cause we are stronger here together  
Then we could ever be alone  
Just hold on to me  
Don't you ever let me go  
Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright  
Hold on to me tonight  
They always say we were the lucky ones_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: The song used is 'Live Forever' by Drew Holcomb & the Neighbors. It's always hard to write down what exactly you are visualizing, so with this chapter I tried my best.

The first year and a bit of their marriage flew by before either of them knew what had happened. Jack was still in D.C and Sam had been in Nevada for awhile however with the emerging threat of the Ori she was recalled back to active duty at Stargate Command. The two did manage to spend time with one another every so often; it was not the ideal marriage or what they had expected for their first few years of married life however, they both knew that one day it would be okay.

"Hey beautiful how are things going?" Jack asked as she waited for Sam's webcam to turn on.

"Hey yourself!" answered Sam as she took a seat.

"I assume you have a few minutes before your mission?" asked Jack.

"How did you know I had a mission…never mind…I do have a few minutes. Jack are you okay?" added Sam.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" asked Jack.

"Because you have that look…and before you say anything you know what look I am talking about. I have known long enough to know that something is bothering you" answered Sam with a concern look for her husband.

"I just don't have a good feeling about this mission…about you going to P9C-882."

"Jack everything will be fine. General Landry believes that the device is ready for a larger scale test…and as much as I object because I don't know if I can hide an entire village I have my orders."

"I know I just wish there was some other way…should I be asking you if you're okay? You seem on edge" Jack said as he ran his hands over his face.

"Sorry…just a lot on my mind and I haven't been sleeping much. I think my body is trying to fight something off…But I should be asking you if you're okay…Jack what brought this on? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I have just been having this odd feeling lately like I should be there…I should be with you right now."

"Well as much as I would love to have my husband here by my side it's going to have to wait for a few more weeks. I have to go. I love you. See you soon" said Sam as she blew a kiss to Jack.

"Love you too…be safe" added Jack before he turned off his computer.

"Oh Jack we definitely need to talk after this mission" Sam whispered to herself as she took off her wedding band and placed it on the chain with her dog tags.

**P9C-882**

Unfortunately for Sam and the rest of SG-1 the Ori guards showed up just as day broke. As Sam frantically continued to work on the devices she was hit by a staff blast by one of the Ori guards. Cam was able to kill the guard however seeing Sam fall to the ground he knew she had suffered a severe wound.

"Argh" Sam yells as she falls to the floor. She quickly holds her hand to her face to see the blood that has covered it.

"Sam…it's okay…you're going to be okay" Cam whispered as he took a glance at her wound.

"Cam you need to activate the device" Sam said as she struggled to stay conscious.

"How do I do that?" asked Cam as he frantically looked at her laptop.

"Ah, bypass the other two; connect the leads" she whispered just as she began to lose consciousness.

Shortly after watching Sam lose conscious Cam took the opportunity to check over Sam's wounds. 'Oh Sam this doesn't look good' he said to himself as he dug out the medical kit and began to temporarily patch Sam up.

"Ouch" cried Sam as she suddenly regained consciousness. "How long was I out?" she asked.

"Not too long…but no more sleeping you have to stay awake" Cam said as he shot Sam with more morphine.

"Cam…I need to tell you something" Sam started with a very weak voice.

"Can't it wait till we get back home?" asked Cam.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered.

"Pregnant…as in…since when?" stuttered Cam.

"Not too long…I checked with Dr. Lam to make sure gate travel was okay" she whispered.

"Does General O'Neill know?" a concerned Cam asked.

"I was waiting to tell him…I'm afraid I'm going to lose the baby" she cried.

"It's okay Sam…it's going to be okay. I promise" said Cam as he placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"Cam…will you do me a favor?" asked Sam.

"Anything" he answered.

"Tell Jack that I love him…." she whispered.

"Sam…Sam stay with" yelled Cam as he shook Sam trying to keep her awake; instead a small object fell from her hand.

"Jack…." Sam whispered one last time before completely losing consciousness.

_**Laughter is the only thing that'll keep you sane  
In this world that's dying more and more everyday  
Don't let evil get you down  
In this madness spinning round and round**_

_**I want you to live forever**_  
_**Underneath the sky so blue**_

_(Flashback from Children of the Gods)_

"_Where's she transferring from?"  
"She's transferring from the Pentagon."  
"I'm an Air Force officer just like you are, Colonel. And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle."  
"Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women. I've just got a little problem with scientists."  
"Colonel, I logged over 100 hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you? Or are we going to have to arm wrestle?"_

_(Flashback from Ascension) _

_(Turning toward Jack) "Take it easy?"  
"Yeah. You've been a little tense."  
"Tense? Me? I'm not tense ... am I? When did you first notice?"  
(Said Very slowly) "As ... We ... Met._

_**Some people say faith is a childish game  
Play on, children, like it's Christmas day  
Sing me a song, sing me a melody  
Sing out loud, you're a symphony**_

_(Flashback from NWN Ch. 3)_

_"You can't say that….you can't say how much you care about me and basically throw me out. You didn't want to hurt me Jack…well congratulations, you just did" Sam yelled as she continued to make her way towards the door. Suddenly though she turned to Jack, who was still standing there in shock and said, "one day Jack, you're going to realize what you threw away. You're going to realize what we could've had. I do love you Jack O'Neill and I hope on that day you realize just how much you love me too" Sam said through her falling tears as she once again turned her back and headed down the hallway._

_**I want you to live forever  
Underneath the sky so blue  
I want you to live forever  
Underneath the sky so blue**_

_(Flashback from WWN Ch. 7)_

_"I don't want to wait anymore…Sam will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?" asked Jack as he took the small box from Sam and opened it to show her the ring inside._

_"Jack its beautiful"_

_"What do you say Sam? Will you marry me?"_

_"Indeed" chuckled Sam as Jack placed the ring on her finger._

_(Flashback from WWN Ch. 7)_

_"Are you happy?" Jack asked his new wife as he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist._

_"More than you'll ever know" whispered Sam as she turned to kiss Jack. "I love you" she added between kisses._

_"I love you too….Mrs. O'Neill."_

_(End Flashbacks)_

_**Take courage when the road is long  
Don't ever forget you're never alone**_

_**I want you to live forever**_  
_**Underneath the sky so blue**_  
_**I want you to live forever**_  
_**Underneath the sky so blue**_

**Back at the SGC**

Sam couldn't feel any more pain as she slowly began to open her eyes, looking around she realized that she was no longer on the planet.

"Hey sleepyhead" whispered Jack as he scooted closer to his wife.

"Jack…you're here" Sam said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"No place I'd rather be" he said taking her hand in his.

"Jack…there is something I need to tell you" started Sam but was stopped by Jack.

"First I have something that belongs to you" said Jack as he pulled out Sam's wedding ring and placed it back on her finger. "There right where it belongs."

"Jack" whispered Sam

"It's okay Sam I know" answered Jack.

"Know what?"

"About the baby"

"They told you?" she asked.

"Actually no…Mitchell told me as soon as you were brought through the gate and handed me your ring" he answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" cried Sam as she brought her hands to her face. "Are you mad?"

_**Oh yeah, I want you to live forever  
Underneath the sky so blue  
Oh yeah, I want you to live forever  
Underneath the sky so blue**_

**_I want you to live forever_**

"Why would I be mad Sam...?The baby is fine. Dr. Lam said that so far the baby is perfectly healthy." said Jack.

"Because I didn't tell you about our baby that I almost lost" cried Sam.

"Sam having you back here safe is the most important thing I could ask for and the fact that our baby survived is a miracle and I am even more thankful. I love you so much" said Jack as he took a seat beside Sam on her bed and pulled her hands away from her face and took them into his own. "We're going to be okay" he added.

"I love you so much Jack" said Sam as she pulled Jack into a kiss.


End file.
